


Similar But Not The Same

by deansbrave



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Infidelity, Dean's a dick, F/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rut, deans in rut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansbrave/pseuds/deansbrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's Sams mate, Dean shouldn't be able to have this effect on her</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure you’ll be fine here alone with Dean?” Sam asked. He was of course way to leave Dean alone at all since he had finally been returned to human.

 

“I’ll be fine Sam. You need to leave though, Garth can’t handle the hunt alone.”

 

Sam smirked, “Can’t wait to throw me to the wolves can you?”

 

“Haha” Y/N laughed sarcastically, “I couldn’t get rid of you even if I wanted to. But trust me Sam; me and Dean are chill.”

 

“Chill? Are you serious? Who even talks like that anymore?”

 

“You give him some pie, a beer, turn on Game of Thrones, and he turns into a giant teddy bear.”

 

“You are the only person I’ve ever met to call Dean a teddy bear.” Sam chuckled.

 

Y/N shrugged. “Dean, and me will be just fine. Go.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes, the smile on his face affectionate. He grabbed his duffel off the table, and turned back to look at Y/N again with more worry in his eyes. “And what about your…?”

 

“Heat? We got at least three weeks. I can live without your dick until then.”

 

Sam laughed. “Fair enough, I’ll go.” Sam pushed his hair back, leaning down to give Y/N a kiss, “I’ll be back next week.”

 

“Alright I’ll call you tonight, and see where you’re at.”

 

“Talk to you soon.” Sam promised kissing Y/N one more time. He climbed the stairs out of the bunker, pausing to wave once more at Y/N before he closed the door behind him.

 

“Is he gone?” Dean called from the library once he heard the door slam.

 

“Yeah, Dean. What’s up?” She turned to see him walking out of the library putting his jacket on. SHe was suddenly kit by the strong scent of Alpha, and barely there under it the scent that was Dean. “Holy shit!” She coughed hand flying up to cover her nose. “Did you bathe in pheromones?”

 

“You’re hilarious.” Dean rolled his eyes, “M’goin’ into rut, and I gotta… find someone okay?”

 

“Look, even if that weren’t the case you know Sam doesn’t want you leaving the bunker yet. _And_  even if I did let you leave, no Beta or Omega is gonna near you smelling like you do.”

 

Dean groaned running his hands back, and forth over his head in frustration. “I  _know_  but I can’t sit here.”

 

“I’ve never gone into rut,” Dean scoffed at Y/N, “But I know it’s not nearly as intense as a heat. So kick back, relax…watch some porn. But you ain’t leavin’”

 

Dean sighed, turning on his heel, and walking back towards his room knowing he was beat. “I hate you Y/N.”

 

“I know.” She smiled.

 

-

-

-

 

Y/N headed down the hallway to Dean’s room carrying food in one hand, a six pack of beer in the other, and a box set of Game of Thrones tucked under her arm. When she reached Dean’s door her nose was assaulted by the scent of Alpha, and come.

 

She heard a muffled ‘ _fuck_ ’ so Dean must’ve smelled her standing outside the door. The door opened a few minutes later to a shirtless Dean holding his jeans up.

 

“I was gonna suggest that we watch Game of Thrones, and pig out but you need this more than me so,” She handed the food, and when he reached for the six pack his jeans fell revealing his cock, standing half erect. They both looked down, then back up. Y/N shook her head. “Goddamnit Dean.”

 

She sat the DVD case on the top of the six pack, and walked away. It was late anyway so she just headed to her room, ready to go to bed. By the time she had changed into her pajamas, and gotten settled under the covers, there was a knock at her door.

 

“Come in Dean.” She called reaching for her phone to text Sam.

 

**_Talking w/ Dean, call you in a minute_ **

 

**_Can’t wait!_ **

 

“Hey, Princess.” Dean shifted uncomfortably in the doorway.

 

“What’s up?” Y/N tried to smile, it was hard to focus with the scent of Alpha entering her space, and messing with her head.

 

“I’m sorry…about earlier. I know it messes with your….everything cause you’re an Omega, and Sam’s not here to take care of you, and….sorry.”

 

“It’s fine Dean. Honestly. You just kinda took me by surprise is all…and you’re kinda…not helping right now you know?”

 

Dean’s eyes widened, “Fuck, sorry. Yeah okay just uh…sorry. I’ll let you get to bed, good night.” Dean quickly reached for the door knob, and slammed the door behind him. But his scent still lingered in the air, making Y/N shift uncomfortably on the bed.             She just shook her head, and picked up her phone.

 

“Hey, Sam.”

 

-

-

-

 

Y/N would wonder later how it happened later, would wonder what she was thinking, and how she could go against all of her instincts.

 

-

-

-

 

It was late morning when she finally left her bedroom. She hadn’t wanted to face Dean, not at all, but she still needed to go about her life, even if Dean was hitting the peak of his rut. She found him that morning, perfectly fine, sipping his coffee. But the second she crossed the threshold into the kitchen his eyes were on her, watching her every step.

 

She felt his gaze on her, taking her in, and it was just so  _Alpha,_  and she could smell the mix of Sam in Dean because they were siblings, and they were never apart they shared such a similar scent it had always tricked her until she could catch the small subtle differences between them. Sams underlying scent contained musty books, stale coffee, and cheap soap; Deans underlying scent contained freshly turned dirt, leather, and whiskey.

 

“How’d you sleep last night Princess?” The question was innocent enough she thought as she reached for her coffee mug. “I didn’t mess you up too much did I?”

 

She nearly dropped her mug as she pulled it down from the cabinet, hearing the smirk in Dean’s voice, and the growl that said he was Alpha.

 

“I slept fine Dean.” She replied quietly, willing her voice not to betray her.

 

“What’s on the agenda for today Y/N?”

 

She was suddenly reminded of when she had first gone through a rut with Sam.    The first day he’d been desperate, and aching to come; bending her over every chance he could get. The days after he was more calm, collected…toying with her trying to rile her up, make her want him as much as he wanted her. And it had worked.

 

“I was thinking of giving Sam a call and asking if he, and Garth needed me to do any research for the hunt he’s working.”

 

Dean hummed in acknowledgment, watching her over the brim of his mug. “Anything else?”

 

“No. Should I have planned for something else? Researching is kind of an all day job.” Y/N shrugged inching towards the exit.

 

“Sit down.” Dean’s voice was calm, and friendly, but she knew an order when she heard it. The undercurrent of Alpha under the words only served to make the omega part of her brain more susceptible to obeying. Honestly the only time designated ranking mattered was when the person hit sexual maturity, and even then it only truly mattered in terms of heats, and ruts, and men being men trying to prove who was stronger or more capable.

 

Looking back on history Y/N couldn’t remember a time that a democratic society had an Alpha leader. Sure in history Alpha’s had been shown as the supreme leaders of many kingdoms, and regiems, but there was a reason those fell. Alphas were always too strong headed, and thus unqualified to run a society if it was only going to be based off their pigheadedness. It was always a Beta, and occasionally Omega’s that were employed in Government or leadership positions. Even rarer were Alphas in those careers. They required a certain level of clear-headedness, and compromise that most Alpha’s couldn’t achieve.

 

Y/N sat down at the table, mug still in hand gaze settled down on her mug. “Why don’t you come with me to the store? We need some supplies, and like you said no ones gonna wanna be near me while I’m in rut, but if you’re there….”

 

“Maybe I should just go by myself? That would be better.” She looked up at him. Dean’s eyes darkened.

 

“That won’t work, and you know it. Sam would have my head if I let you go out in public alone. You’re an Omega.”

 

“A  _claimed_  Omega. Anyone can tell that from my scent, and the mark.” Y/N pointed to the raised pink skin of a claiming bite on her neck. It wasn’t like being married, but it was just as good. Mates were for life.

 

“All it takes is one asshole.” Dean shrugged.

 

“You mean you?”

 

Dean’s eyes narrowed, watching her again. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“You know exactly what that means. You’re just in rut, and you ain’t got anybody to help you through.”

 

“You could always help.” Dean smirked, voice going lower. Y/N glared at him.

 

“You don’t mean that. You know how I know that?”

 

Dean leaned back in his seat, folding his arms over his chest. “And how do you know that Princess?”

 

“I know that because you would never betray Sam. Sam always comes first, just like you always come first with Sam. It’s as simple as that.” Y/N rapped her knuckles on the table, stood up, and headed for her bedroom to shower, and dress for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

            Dean still wasn’t allowed to leave the bunker, and Dean wasn’t going to let her go alone. So they had made a compromise, and called for Cas to escort her to the store.

 

 

            “Is there a reason you, and Dean needed me other than to take you to the store?”

 

 

            Y/N sighed as she reached for a box of cereal, and placed it in the cart. “Dean’s in rut. He’s not supposed to be leaving the bunker, and since I’m Omega, and getting close to my heat...”

 

 

            Castiel nodded. “I understand. With my grace I was allowed to not experience the draw backs of your genders. But when I was human, it was strange, I felt...stronger sometimes, and angrier.”

 

 

            “That’s Alpha for you Cas. Especially ones that are experiencing their Alpha instincts for the first time.”

 

 

            “Indeed it is. But are you sure you’re all right with Dean?”

 

 

            “Dean’s in rut. He’s just...being intense.” Y/N sighed as she walked down the cereal aisle towards the produce section.

 

 

            “Intense? Are you scared of him?” Castiel asked following closely beside her.

 

 

            “No of course not. Dean would never hurt me.” Y/N insisted..

 

 

            “I know” Cas agreed, “I’m just making sure you feel safe. If you want, Hannah and I could take you to Sam until Dean’s rut passes.”

 

 

            “Sam already has a million reasons to worry about Dean. I don’t want to put this on him either.” Y/N shook her head walking towards fresh vegetables, “Dean’s only acting like this because of his rut. Otherwise he’d be plain ol’ Dean right now.”

 

 

            Castiel looked at her sympathetically. “If you are sure.”

 

 

            “I am.”

-

-

-

 

 

            “Dean! I’m back!” Y/N called into the bunker lugging all of the bags of groceries down the spiral stair case, and headed to the kitchen.

 

 

            “Dean!” Y/N yelled again placing the bags on the dining table.

 

 

            “Dean! Come on, help me put the groceries away!”

 

 

            “Stop yelling!” Dean snapped. Y/N turned to see Dean standing in the door way, towel barely secured around his waist, skin glistening wet.

 

 

            Her eyes widened like an owl’s as she took in the sight of Dean. “Dean. Go put on some pants please, and then help put away the groceries okay?”

 

 

            Dean smirked. “What? You like what you see Princess?”

 

 

            Y/N stared for a moment longer, Dean was still fit just less defined with age. Abs having disappeared under a healthy layer of fat, the v of his hips not as prominent. She smirked, and looked up at him.

 

 

            “Your brother has a six pack.” She turned to the groceries effectively ignoring Dean. She heard him growl, and practically stomp away. When he returned he was fully dressed, and digging through the bags. “You need something there champ?” Y/N eyed him warily. She kept trying to give him menial tasks, trying to distract him from her, and his rut at the same time.

 

 

            “You didn’t get the pie.” Dean growled looking up at her.

 

 

            “What? Pie wasn’t on the list.” Y/N shook her head, “That’s how I shop Dean, if it ain’t on the list I ain’t buyin’ it.”

 

 

            Dean glared at her, “That’s fucking stupid. I told you before you left I wanted pie.”

 

 

            “Well fucking cry about it.” Y/N glared at him, she was getting sick of his attitude. As soon as she turned her back on him putting away a box of cereal she felt a hand close around the back of her neck shoving her forward into the counter.

 

 

            “What the fuck did you say to me?” Dean growled low in her ear.

 

 

            Y/N felt her heart race with fear. She knew better than to goad an Alpha in the middle of rut, but Dean have been getting on her nerves. “Sorry, sorry, fuck I’m sorry!” She whispered baring her throat like a good Omega; always show the Alpha you’re submissive never do anything to make them mad.

 

 

            Dean pressed his nose to the juncture of her neck, Y/N could only assume he could smell her fear, and apology. She could smell as the anger drained from him, replaced with his arousal; he pressed his nose harder into her neck with a growl.

 

 

            “You smell like Sam. I don’t like it.”

 

 

            Y/N whimpered gripping the edge of the counter, “Dean...” She tensed when she felt Dean’s teeth lightly bite down on her neck, right over Sam’s claiming bite.

 

 

            “I could do it you know...” Dean growled, “Challenge Sam’s claim. Make you mine.”

 

 

            “Don’t!” Y/N cried, she didn’t struggle, she knew better then to fight with an Alpha. It would only end up with her being hurt. “Please Dean, don’t.”

 

 

            The pressure of his bite only increased, ready to pierce her skin. Ready to challenge Sam’s claim. And then the moment was broken when Y/N’s phone rang. Whatever had seemed to come over Dean faded in an instant as he stumbled back into the kitchen table. Y/N turned to face him, wide eyed with her hand covering her neck where Dean had almost challenged Sam’s claim.

 

 

            “You should answer that, it’s probably Sam.” Dean grunted, then left the kitchen.             Y/N shook her head, finally reaching for her phone to answer it.

 

 

            “Hey Sam.”

-

-

-

 

            It happened when she was asleep. She was alone in bed, in that state of half awake but still sleeping where you can feel what’s happening around you but you can’t do anything. She could feel the blankets being pulled back, she could feel the bed dip, and she could feel the warmth, and hardness of another body beside her.

 

 

            In that half-conscious state she could only think of one person that would be in her bed.

 

 

            “Sam.” She mumbled, barely awake, eyes hardly open, her brain still slow with sleep. She buried her face in his chest, breathing in that familiar scent. She inhaled deep, and slow trying to ease herself back into sleep as Sam’s fingers carded through her hair. It was on the fourth inhale that she caught it. The scent was wrong; there was no scent of musty books, no scent of stale coffee, or cheap soap.

 

 

            Y/N tried to jerk away, but was instead rolled on to her stomach, a heavy weight on her back.

 

 

            “Dean.” She groaned, “Come on, stop it.”

 

 

            “Why should I?” Dean leaned down, licking a stripe up her neck. Right over Sam’s claiming mark.

 

 

            “Because I’m Sam’s mate. I don’t wanna be anyone else’s.”

 

 

            Dean rolled her over on to her back so that he could look her in the eyes. “Fuck. You mean it.”

 

 

            She nodded, “Of course I mean it.”

 

 

            Dean bowed his head against her chest, taking in her scent again. “Fuck Y/N. I’m sorry, I’m sorry for all of this I just...I fucking can’t help myself.” Dean began to slowly grind himself against Y/N.

 

 

            Y/N wrapped her arms around Dean’s neck, pulling him in closer. “I know Dean. It’s alright.”

 

 

            That was the moment Dean finally seemed to remember himself. He was trying to fuck his brother’s mate. He knew that their lives were fucked up, but this had to be a step too far. Dean jerked away, almost falling off the bed.

 

 

            “Fuck, Y/N. Fuck.” Dean pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes.

 

 

            “Dean?” She sat up, trying to reach out to him. He smacked her hand down.

 

 

            “Don’t!” He growled, “Don’t touch me, fuck don’t even be in the same room as me.”

 

 

            “Dean, it’s okay. You’re okay.” She spoke soothingly, keeping her voice quiet.

 

 

            “What is wrong with you!” He snapped, “This isn’t okay! I was this close to fucking you!”

 

 

            “I know. It’s okay!” Y/N yelled back. “You’re not you, I get that. Sam wasn’t Sam during his rut, it’s okay!”

 

 

            Dean growled once more, and headed for the door slamming it closed behind him. Y/N huffed, and fell back on her bed laying there, staring up at the ceiling. It was then she felt a change. One second everything was fine, and she was peaceful; and then there was a shift, her heart beat stuttered, and she felt hot all over.

 

 

            “Fuck.” She groaned. She’d miscounted. Her heat wasn’t due in three weeks. It was now, and Sam was four states over.

-

-

-

 

           She finally managed to fall asleep after much tossing, and turning. And when she woke up it was in a haze of lust, her thighs slick with her own wetness. She managed to untangle herself from the sheets of her bed, and head for the kitchen. She needed some water.

 

 

            She could smell Dean in the kitchen, and it made her stomach clench sending a tingling through her spine. He smelled so good, perfectly Alpha. When she entered the kitchen he just stood there, staring at her. His nostrils flared as he scented her, he knew she was in heat. One look at her soaked sleep pants would show that. She looked at him, and glared. She was hot, horny, and thirsty. “I want water.” She croaked.

 

 

            Dean turned, and yanked the fridge open retrieving a bottle of water, and tossing it to her. She chugged the bottle, and dropped it in the trash. She looked back at Dean,   “I’m going to shower.”

 

 

            She turned on her heel, and left the room. Dean resisting every urge he had to follow her, and fuck her. He reached for his phone, and dialed.

 

 

            “Sam? You need to fucking get home as soon as you can.”

 

 

 _“What? Why?”_ Sam’s voice came from the other side, confused.

 

 

            “Y/N went into heat, and I just...I fucking can’t man. It’s too fucking much.”                   Dean hung up, and sat down at the table putting his face in his hands.

-

-

-

 

 

            It happened later that night, Sam had sent her a message saying he’d be home noon the next day but she couldn’t wait. Her body couldn’t wait, she was in pain, she was in a daze, she just needed to be knotted. She was twisted around in her sheets, sweating, chest heaving; she couldn’t even bring herself to get herself off she was so lost in the heat.

 

 

            There was a knock on the door, and all Y/N could smell was an Alpha right outside her door. She didn’t know who it was, she didn’t care who is was, all she could do was move into a breeding position, and beg like a good Omega.

 

 

            She waited, ass in the air as the Alpha slowly approached her. “ _Please._ ” She begged, voice high with need, “ _Alpha,_ please.”

 

 

            That was all it took as her pants were pulled down, and a cock entered her slick channel. The Alpha offered no prep, but it wasn’t like she needed it. During heat an Omega’s body produced enough slick to provide the proper amount of lubrication (more than necessary to be honest), and body’s muscles also loosened in response to having an Alpha in their presence knowing they could relax as the Alpha would care for them.

 

 

            The Alpha’s pace was brutal, rushing to knot her, but it was still perfect. She could feel herself getting closer as the Alpha’s knot began to tug on her every time he pulled out. She reached her hand down to rub at her clit, she was so fucking close she just needed a little bit more. She needed a knot.

 

 

            With one final brutal thrust the Alpha locked his knot inside her, she keened her finger stilling completely as she finally came. Her walls clenched down on the Alpha’s cock squeezing load, after load of cum from him. Y/N took a deep breath, her mind finally clearing allowing her to think straight. She felt the Alpha drape his body over her back, and then roll them onto their sides to wait out the duration of the knot.

 

 

            “I’m sorry.” The voice behind her panted. She looked over her shoulder to see Dean looking down at her.

-

-

-

 

            When she woke up again the clock read quarter after noon, and Dean was long gone. That was when the bedroom door opened, and her eyes zeroed in on Sam.

 

 

            “Y/N! I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have left you alone!” He rushed to her, and grabbed her face in both of his hands to kiss her. It was then she noticed she could no longer smell Dean in the room. Her pants had been removed, and he’d replaced her soiled underwear with fresh ones, and to further mark her with Sam’s scent to prevent him from getting suspicious he’d even dressed her in one of Sam’s flannels.

 

 

            “It’s okay” She smiled tiredly. “Just fuck me already will you?”

 

 

            Sam snorted, and shook his head. “There was something I wanted to ask you before we have any sex.”

 

 

            “What?” She sat up, and began unbuttoning Sam’s shirt.

 

 

            He grabbed her hands, and pushed her chin up to look him in the eye. “I was wondering if maybe you were finally ready to try having...kids.”

 

 

            Y/N’s widened. “What?”

 

 

            “It’s something I’ve been thinking about, and I wanted to talk to you about it before you went into heat but...yeah. I-I think I’m ready to start trying.”

 

 

            Y/N this time took Sam’s face in her own hands, and pressed a kiss to his lips.

 

 

            “Of course I want to have kids with you Sam.”

 

 

            He grinned, his face all dimples, and sunshine. “I love you.”

 

 

            “I love you too.”

 

 

            It was like last night had never even happened.


End file.
